


小小的

by guazijun



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 十六分等比V, 少量共感梗, 微量DV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazijun/pseuds/guazijun
Summary: 战斗归来的但丁和维吉尔随手扔给了尼禄一个十六分等比的小V酱





	小小的

**Author's Note:**

> 没有人物也没有剧情，就是个……手办【？】的使用教程

　　尼禄看着眼前血色斑驳的画面，觉得自己很久没有这么茫然无措过了，哪怕是但丁告诉他V是他哥哥维吉尔的一部分而维吉尔是自己的父亲时，他也没有像现在这么慌乱。  
　　面前两人都是一脸疲惫神色，满身血迹，伤痕累累。很难想象什么样的敌人能把这对半魔兄弟逼成这样，就连维吉尔都没能避免弄得一身狼狈模样。但问题不在这里，不论敌人多么强大，他们已胜利归来，至于那些伤口，对半魔的愈合力来说不过是睡个几天的事。真正的问题在于但丁扔到自己手里的这个——  
　　“总之，维吉尔不小心划到自己了，而我们现在实在需要休息一下，所以这个就交给你了。”  
　　语毕并没有比他冷静多少的半魔兄弟逃似的离开了，留下尼禄看着掌心里十六分手办大小同样一脸错愕的V，神经错乱。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“这到底是怎么回事？！”  
　　“其他人并不比你知道的更多，尼禄。”小小的赤身裸体的V抓着纸巾盒里的纸努力的往外扯，尼禄帮他抽了一张，他道谢后接过来，迅速的把自己裹了进去，“这可能是阎魔刀错误用法的结果范例。”  
　　“但是如果你在这……”虽然是迷你版的，“那么尤里曾怎么样了。人性部分的你和恶魔部分的他共同组成了维吉尔，我一直是这么理解的？”  
　　“确实如此，但这次分离是个意外，维吉尔并没有打算放弃他的人性面。事实上，将这一次称作分离可能不太合适，我能感觉到自己现在依旧作为他的人性运作着，我们其实是相连的，只是【我】和【他】分开了。”  
　　V一边陈述自己的猜想一边整理裹在身上的纸巾，努力让它看起来不那么像裙子。  
　　“所以你还是那个V？不是什么注入了魔力的玩偶，还是我认识的那个、只不过是小了一号的V？”尼禄一脸好奇，毫不珍惜对方的劳动成果，直接伸手撩起了纸做的‘裙摆’，“Wow，以玩偶来说确实细致的过分了。”  
　　“诚如你所见。”  
　　V假笑，然后用牙签赏了他的手指一发处刑。  
　　“OK~”尼禄微笑，没去管手指上喷出的血柱，而是把V整个揽进了手心，“虽然还是不太明白，但今天你和他们一样需要先休息一下，我也许能用披萨盒子给你叠个小床，其他事情明天再说。如果你不介意上面蹭上过小孩子的口水的话，我或许还能给你搞到几件娃娃的衣服……那个，V？”  
　　手里的小人突然沉默了，V低下头攥紧裹在身上的纸巾，皮肤泛起了异样的红色。他把自己的呼吸控制的很好，但因为他此时就坐在尼禄的手心里，所以尼禄还是发觉了他突然开始发抖。  
　　“发生什么事了？V？！我弄疼你了？？？”  
　　尼禄听见自己的心里咯噔了一声，V本来就是比一般人要消瘦的体格，如今变成这个能够捧在手里的尺寸，单薄的腰身看起来更加脆弱易折。自己认知中最普通的力气，落在对方身上会是什么感受，他根本无从得知。  
　　他控制住双手的颤抖，却无法抑制瞳孔的震颤，他回到自己身边还不到一个小时，分别却已经搭上他的肩膀。就在尼禄慌乱到几乎要呼吸抑制的时候，倒在他手里已经整个人蜷起来的V伸手抚摸了他的掌心。  
　　“别紧张，尼禄，我没事。”V的声音发紧，但并不是因为痛苦的那种，他翻了个身把手背按在额头上，用不知何时变得水汽氤氲的眼睛看着尼禄露出苦笑，“你大概不想知道原因……也许我们之间的联系有些过于紧密了，我和维吉尔。”  
　　“……”尼禄愣了一下，随即有什么从脑海闪过，让他的表情瞬间从慌乱变成了尴尬，“天呐……”他的声音干巴巴的，“天呐——”他闭上眼睛又重复了一遍。  
　　“哈，就是这样。”V笑容里的苦意更深，他竭尽全力在不动声色的情况下抬起臀部，以免从身体里流出来的那些液体滴到尼禄的手上，让对方发现自己的身体已经到了什么地步。他开始怀念起自己那根漂亮的银色手杖了，坚硬且锐利，很适合把楼上白日宣淫搅的天翻地覆的两个人一起钉到墙上。  
　　不过这个发展其实算不上出人意料。  
　　“他们刚经历了一场激烈的战斗……”  
　　V开口想要解释，却发现自己的声音已经哑了，他马上收声咬住嘴唇，不确定再说下去自己会不会突然冒出一声呻吟。好在作为同一支血脉，尼禄很容易理解他想表达的东西。  
　　“看来这次的敌人还是不够强大哈。”  
　　交战与杀戮都会让他们体内恶魔之血亢奋，如果战斗不足以宣泄这份狂热，那血液沸腾的余热很容易转化为破坏欲或性欲。所以即便已经满身疮痍但仍旧没能打个尽兴的两个人，之后要么拆家要么做爱，而考虑到现在自己也住在这里，尼禄还是很支持他们选择后者的。只是因与维吉尔的联系而共有了对方欲望的V，却被推进了欲火焚身逃脱不能的窘迫之中。  
　　“我……能怎么帮你？”尼禄小心翼翼的提问。  
　　“……”V用小臂遮着眼睛没有回答。  
　　他还能怎么帮他呢？  
　　如果维吉尔分离出来的是正常大小的自己，或许还有一些办法。但现在这个状况，最好的选择也就是让尼禄放自己一个人待着，只要忍到楼上的两个人结束，这边的情况自然会缓解。但他才刚回到他的身边，即使只是短暂的几个小时，他也不希望分开这个词这么快就出现。  
　　就在V沉默的时候，尼禄伸手扯掉了他身上裹着的纸巾，回过神来的V慌乱的想要抓住这唯一的避体之物，但他现在的力气对尼禄来说根本近乎于无。  
　　“你这里看起来不太妙。”  
　　眼前的景色让一抹红色从尼禄的脖颈爬到了耳朵尖，他努力克制着把头扭开的冲动，垂眼审视对方情况。  
　　V小巧的乳尖挺立着，泛着诱人的粉红色。硬挺的阴茎几乎已经贴到了小腹上，顶端持续不断的淌出透明的液体，一滴滴的落在小腹上又流向股沟，所经之处一片淫靡水光。而他身后的小孔一下一下的收缩着，不时猛烈的颤抖，然后吐出一小股淫液，滑入股缝消失不见，仿佛正有什么东西以同样的节奏进出着那里。  
　　尼禄的喉结上下动了一下，糟糕的发现自己快要硬了。  
　　“尼禄！”  
　　V慌乱的合拢双腿，用手遮住下身的反应，但尼禄只是把指尖插入他的膝盖之间然后向上滑动，就轻而易举的打开了夹紧的双腿。覆着薄茧的指腹在糯湿的股缝里磨蹭着，V的腰瞬间弹了起来，他闭上眼睛呻吟出声，感到自己的意识在快下坠，而迎接他的是一片温暖又柔软的欲望的棉云。  
　　尼禄看着对方的反应小心的控制着力度，那里太过敏感也太过柔嫩，他怕自己一不小心就会弄伤对方。常年摸枪持剑的皮肤对眼前的躯体来说过于粗粝，尼禄舔了舔干渴的嘴唇，思考着有没有更加温柔的碰触对方的方法。  
　　……？  
　　他又舔了舔自己的嘴唇，然后意识到自己忽略了什么。  
　　“尼、尼禄？”  
　　V颤抖着睁开眼睛，他几乎已经被那又痛又爽的摩擦送上了云端，但对方的手指却毫无预兆的离开了他的身体。共联而来的感觉依旧持续不断的冲击着他的神经，虽然没有细致到对每一寸肌肤的抚摸，但他能感觉到热度正在游过全身，身体被一次次的打开然后填满，快感的浪潮洗礼着每一个细胞。这让他也开始渴求被抚慰，渴望被侵入，哪怕被撕裂。  
　　对欲望的渴求让V下意识的挺起了腰，他紧咬着自己的嘴唇，用最后一丝理智拉扯着身体，以免做出张开双腿摆动臀部去摩擦尼禄的掌心来邀请对方的举动。  
　　好在尼禄没有让他等待太久，青年的气息再一次贴了上来，但这一次V迎来的并不是之前的干燥粗粝的触感，而是更加温热的柔软的湿润的……  
　　“尼禄！！！”  
　　尼禄正在舔舐自己股间，这个认知把V的意识从浓稠粘腻的欲望中扯了出来。难以言喻的羞耻感让他眼角酸胀，他蹬踹着踩着尼禄的额头想让他离开，但尼禄只用几根手指就牢牢的固定住了小巧的身躯。  
　　“别担心，我不会用牙咬的。”  
　　“我不是担心这个——”而是希望你别用舔的！  
　　尼禄在V说完这句话前再一次将舌尖贴上了他的腿根，划过挺翘的臀部和颤抖的入口，再到敏感的会阴和柔软的囊袋，最后卷起舌头将挺立的阴茎含入其中，离开前还用尖端勾了一下冠状沟的边沿。V几乎直接软回了他的手心里。  
　　“感觉还不错对吧？”  
　　青年的眼中褪去了羞涩，转而换上了一股充满好奇的跃跃欲试。记忆里上一次看到这个表情，好像是妮可给他做了新的机械手，而他急不可耐的想要找个恶魔来测试性能的时候。  
　　V闭上眼睛绝望的呻吟。进入了这个状态的尼禄，已经不是能用言语左右的了。于是他干脆收起力气，自暴自弃的瘫进了尼禄手里，像个真的玩偶手办一样任凭对方摆布，反正……也确实很舒服。  
　　每当尼禄的舌头碰上来时，体内都会传来阵阵痉挛，难以形容的刺激贯穿了整个腹腔，内脏随之抽动，连呼吸都跟着颤抖。  
　　如果维吉尔的感觉能够传给自己，那么这边的感觉应该也会传递给他，而聪明如他自然能够猜到突兀的叠加在感官上快感所源为何。虽然不知道但丁眼里的维吉尔现在是副什么样子，但从传递过来的反应看，现在的他可和冷静两个字挨不上一点关系。这让V的心情稍微好了一点，如果这甜蜜的折磨只是单向的，未免也太不公平。  
　　双重快感在体内翻涌、叠加，流过身体的每一个角落，V难以自抑的呻吟，臀部向上抬起，无意识的寻找更多的摩擦，而尼禄也体贴的顺着对方的力气动作。反正柔软的舌面不会弄伤对方，他也就收起了谨慎，放心的加大了力度和频率，逼得V的声音一声高过一声，最终颤抖着射了出来。  
　　尼禄看着软在自己手心里的V，某种类似于挑战成功的愉悦感在他心中雀跃。可虽然现在的V如同一个精致的玩偶，但尼禄知道自己不该把对方的身体当做技巧挑战的玩具看待，因此虽然脑袋里又立刻冒出了几个能让现在的V爽的蜷起脚尖的方法，但尼禄还是把他们塞回了脑海深处，告诫自己要适可而止。  
　　V的小腹和胯骨附近全都湿漉漉的，也分不清楚是他溢出的体液还是自己留下的唾液。但不论哪个，清醒过来的诗人肯定不会喜欢这种黏糊糊的状态。尼禄打算找个杯子之类的东西盛点热水让V洗个澡，而捧着一个十六分等比的他翻箱倒柜显然不是一个好主意。于是尼禄走到床边，打算先把对方放在枕头上，却在抽手之前被捉住了手指。  
　　“他们还在继续。”  
　　精致漂亮的头颅靠了上来，深绿色的眸子一片水雾朦胧，V侧过头伸出小巧的舌尖舔了尼禄的手指。一阵电流从指尖传来了流窜过了全身，尼禄打了个哆嗦，尴尬的发现自己彻底硬了。  
　　这可真是太糟了。  
　　尼禄任由V抱着他的手指又咬又啃，另一只手抚摸上这具精巧的躯体。  
　　他的食指抚上单薄胸膛，按住又尖又硬的乳粒揉了一下，随即收获一声惊呼。然后他用手指的侧边贴着对方身体的轮廓划过，从腰侧到背脊再到臀丘与大腿，最终捏住精致的脚踝，将纤细的长腿拉开，露出泛滥成灾的景色。入口处的肌肉正在一下下的抽动，显然前面的释放并不能满足内里的空虚。尼禄伸手在那里比划了一下，这小小的入口大概连一根小拇指都塞不进去。  
　　于是他歪头思考了一下，然后开口说道。  
　　“我来帮你解决下这个。”他用指尖从V的臀丘间划过，引起一阵战栗，“然后你也帮我一次好么？”  
　　“我……可以帮、你，但我不觉得……啊……能帮到你，也不觉的……嗯、你解决的了……这个……”V的声音沙哑，说几个字就要停下来喘息一会，看来上面的两个人正在向愈演愈烈的方向发展。  
　　“Wow，我们总会找到办法的。”  
　　尼禄用手指摩挲着瘦削的脸颊，将指尖送到饱满而柔软的唇边，V看着他的眼睛怔了一下，随后试探般的再次伸出舌尖，小动物般的轻轻舔了一下。尼禄挑起眉毛朝他微笑。  
　　“OK……”V的笑容有些迟疑，“这有点奇怪，但是好吧……？”  
　　“然后——”尼禄拉开床头柜的抽屉，在里面翻找了起来，“孤儿院的孩子们喜欢养一些毛茸茸的小家伙，虽然有些事情对儿童来说太早了，但自然界的规律是无法避免的，所以如果那些小动物发生了点特殊情况，我们会稍微帮它们一下。”尼禄说着从抽屉里翻出了他想要的东西，“就用这个。”那是一根再普通不过的，家庭常备的尖头小棉签。  
　　V的身体瞬间缩起来了。  
　　你在开玩笑？  
　　他的眼神这么问。  
　　“试一下，它能帮到你。”  
　　而青年的神情该死的真挚，堪比表白。  
　　V闭上眼睛无助的呻吟，他现在很需要有个人来教教他，要怎么样才能拒绝这样的眼神。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　尼禄重新把小小的V捧回手心，有鉴于对方总是为了躲开棉签而乱动，他不得不用上了点禁锢的手段。他的中指环住挣扎扭动的腰身，用食指托起V的上身，然后用拇指扣住他的一条腿，再用小指架开另一条，让对方保持双腿打开的姿势，最后掌心向上顶起，保证那个地方一览无余的显露出来。  
　　“尼禄——”  
　　V的声音发抖，他现在无所依靠，只能拼命抠住尼禄掌心的纹路。  
　　“别担心。”尼禄用关节蹭了蹭V的脸颊，结果被愤恨的咬了一口，他轻轻的笑了起来。不论是作为总是让自己看起来从容不迫的V，还是作为那个永远游刃有余的维吉尔的人性，这个举动都孩子气到有些可爱了。  
　　棉签贴上肌肤，V立刻紧张的全身绷紧，尼禄不知道还能怎么安慰对方，只能低头亲吻那悬在半空的小腿。他把棉签探入股缝，贴着入口处磨蹭，这个尺寸下尼禄没有其他办法帮对方扩张，只能试探着将棉签的尖端浅浅插入，旋转抽拉，一点点的增加进入的程度，让小巧的身体适应这个尺寸。  
　　尼禄小心谨慎的动作和罪魁祸首们激烈的节奏完全对不上，V只觉得理智已被欲望撕扯的千疮百孔，他下意识配合着尼禄的动作放松，只希望没有任何东西进入却被搅得一塌糊涂的内里能被尽快填满。  
　　“你真的流了好多……恩……”  
　　尼禄抬起棉签，它已经完全被对方的体液浸透了，现在还随着他的动作拉出一道粘稠的水丝。整天被但丁带着到各种应该去不应该去的场所，尼禄以为自己早已对各种段位的荤话完全免疫，但等到真由自己来说并且是对V说的时候，他还是克制不住的脸红。于是他放弃了男孩子们最爱的颜色碟片里的经典桥段，决定闭上嘴巴老老实实干活。  
　　小小的入口已被扩张的差不多了，泛着淫靡水光的肌肉被撑的没有一丝褶皱，紧紧咬住棉签最粗的部分。不过此时的阻力已经不是很强，尼禄观察着V的反应，总的来说比起疼痛还是快感占了上风。这给了他一丝小小的成就感，也让他有勇气继续。  
　　尼禄拿开棉签，又用手指揉了揉那个已经合不拢的小口，然后缓慢而坚定的再一次进入V的身体。这一次棉签的头部终于完全没入了对方体内，事实上在最粗的地方过去以后，剩余的部分直接顺着内壁吮吸的动作滑了进去。  
　　V颤抖着叫了出来，架空的小腿痉挛着抬起又无助的落下，他现在无处可避，全身上下的反应都被尼禄看尽，只能把眼睛藏到手臂后面小声啜泣。  
　　尼禄轻柔的吻着V的头发，指尖轻轻触碰纤细的手臂，但是并没有挪开他们。他把V放回枕头上，一直手扶住他的身体，另一只捏住留在外面的木棒，开始缓慢的动作。  
　　V抽噎着呻吟出声，在这个比例下一个棉签已经足以把他塞得满满当当。尼禄没有把棉签抽出去，而是保持着顶端全部被吞进去的状态小幅度抽动，这让V体内的敏感点持续不断的被最粗的那部分碾过，恰到好处的力度没有引起疼痛，只有绵长又激烈的快感将他整个人淹没其中。  
　　不久前射过一次的阴茎无法这么快就出来第二次，但他好像已经干性高潮了几次，肠壁绞紧、颤抖，眼前一阵阵发白，满是汗水的身体陷入难以言喻的虚脱无力感中，却仍被阵阵快感侵袭。V想要休息一下，可他什么都说不出来，所有的词句都被呻吟声撞得破碎，他甚至没法叫出尼禄的名字。  
　　V甚至已经已经无暇顾及叠在体内的另一层感觉了，只是当下所承受的，就足以将他逼疯。他终于放下了手臂，用力敲打着尼禄的手指，希望对方能稍微停一下。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　尼禄确实注意到了V的举动，但在停下的同时，他不知有意还是无意的旋转了下棉签，而这带来的快感有些刺激过头了。深绿的瞳孔瞬间收紧，纤细的长腿不受控制的绷紧抬起，V仰起头尖叫出声，未经碰触的前端喷出大量精液，连胸口都溅上了斑斑点点的白。  
　　手里的小人一边喘息一边咳嗽，缓缓的蜷缩起身体，把额头顶在他的手指上小声啜泣。尼禄不知所措的看着这样V，他无法定性这个反应，不确定自己是做的太好了还是太糟了。  
　　“V？”他用试探的语气呼唤对方，伸出手犹豫着要不要拨开那遮住了表情的额发，但最终还是放弃了。  
　　尼禄小心翼翼的捧着发抖的身体，一时间不知如何是好。  
　　好在对方回应了他的呼唤。  
　　V转过头看向尼禄，水雾朦胧的深绿色中盛着某种迷茫和餍足混在一起的感情——至少不是痛苦。  
　　这让尼禄松了一口气。  
　　过了许久V涣散的眼神才重新聚焦，他闭上眼睛呻吟了一声，然后重新把额头靠到了尼禄手心里。  
　　“你还好么？”  
　　“嗯……”V模糊的应了一声，声音有些疲惫。  
　　“那么你还……嗯……他们……？”尼禄不知道该如何问出口，如果V是因为受到维吉尔的牵连而变成现在的样子，那么在楼上的两人结束前他的状态可能要一直持续下去，而那两个半魔可不是一时半会就能完事的，但V的这幅身体恐怕很难承受那么久的刺激。  
　　“还好，维吉尔好像……”V犹豫着斟酌用词，“休息了？”而最终他选择了最委婉的那个。  
　　事实上维吉尔可能昏过去了。如果他都变成了这样，那另一边的情况只能再加个特为尤甚。但丁可不像男孩这么温柔，面对明显不同以往的哥哥，他的反应若放到普通人身上大概可以称为丧心病狂。好在他们两都离普通两字相去甚远。如果他之前捕捉到的魔力波动不是错觉的话，他们之中可能有人半魔人化了，尼禄应该也察觉到了那份魔力，但他显然没有把这个和正在发生的事情联系起来。要么是但丁半魔人化把他哥哥做到昏过去了，要么是维吉尔被操到半魔人化然后昏过去了。总之，自己总算可以休息一下了。  
　　V懒散的舒展开身体，那根棉签还留在他体内，木棒像根尾巴似的戳在两腿之间。他抬起臀部示意尼禄把东西抽出去，尼禄捏上木棒却没有下一步动作，只是缓缓的用指甲刮削着木棒上的纹路，传递到体内的震动让V再次软了腰。  
　　“尼、尼禄？”青年眼中流动的热度让V缩起了肩膀。  
　　“如果你没问题了的话。”尼禄戳了戳对方柔软的脸颊，又指了指自己下面，提示对方回想之前答应过的事情，“那么是不是该轮到我了？”  
　　V顺着尼禄的手指看向那个鼓鼓囊囊的地方。  
　　好吧，虽然楼上的罪魁祸首能安静一会了，但有些事情显然还没有结束。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　END.  
　　  
　　  
　


End file.
